


Jumped

by morganaDW (morgana07)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Additional Warnings In Author's Note, Blindfolds, Bottom Dean, M/M, Mild Kink, Mildly Dubious Consent, Roleplay, Romance, Season/Series 06, Slash, Top Sam, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-22
Updated: 2013-07-22
Packaged: 2017-12-20 23:44:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/893303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morgana07/pseuds/morganaDW
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean & Sam have a fight where Sam storms off with the Impala. Walking back to the motel Dean gets jumped in an alley but not all is as it appears as Dean soon leans. (Dean/Sam) Wincest involved. Set in Season 6, somewhere after Like a Virgin. Sort of PWP.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jumped

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: Language as always. Now this is a little tricky without spoiling the plot because I need to probably put a dub-con warning on at least the beginning of the alley scene even though it’ll be mild since it becomes clear that Dean does understand what’s happening further along. Yes, there is kink.
> 
> A/N: My plot bunny decided Dean needed a change so this is how this happened since normally it’s rare for me to write anything with Dean not in full control.

**Jumped**

“Damn it, Sam. Pick up the phone and stop acting like a…okay, since this is beyond being a brat I’ll just call you what you are acting like and that’s a bitch. Now pick up the goddamn phone.”

Walking two blocks to the motel wasn’t something that Dean Winchester hadn’t done many times in his life and it wasn’t that he was forced to walk while being only slightly drunk that was pissing him off.

It was the fact that his younger brother had stormed out of the bar an hour earlier without giving him a chance to explain that was pissing him off.

“Would it be wise to point out that you’re the one who said it may be best to not let on to the outside world what we do together? Especially when we’re hunting in a town in a state that could probably still arrest us for even half of what we do that doesn’t include the whole hunting thing?” he sighed, hating when Sam got like this.

Normally Sam was fine with pretending things were normal between them when they were out at bars since the whole abnormal side of their relationship was still practically illegal in every state of the Union but since getting his soul put back and a wall around those memories, his little brother had been more than a little clingy at times.

Clingy to the point that when tonight Dean flirted casually with a couple pretty co-eds who’d been eyeing him while he was playing pool Sam had ticked off to the point where he’d grabbed the Impala’s keys and stormed off even before Dean could open his mouth to try to cool the situation off.

Dean had left Sam alone to cool off before heading to the motel for what would more than likely turn either into a fight or an emotional pitfall since he knew his brother was still uneasy over how things were right then with them.

“Sam, I am so going to kick your damn…ugh!” stepping off the curb to cross past an alleyway shadowed in pitch black when a hard blow to the back of his neck caught him off guard, stunning him long enough that a pair of large strong hands grabbed him. “What the…”

Spun and shoved simultaneously against the rough and hard brick wall deeper in the alley, Dean went to whirl around to fight back only to have massive weight slam against his back to pin him.

“Don’t move!” a harsh voice growled in his ear while something cold and sharp pressed against his throat with just enough pressure to let him know his attacker was armed. “You move and this ends now.”

Dean’s head was still aching from the first blow and he grunted as his forehead was pressed into the rough brick that he figured he’d have some friction burn there…assuming he could outmatch his assailant. “Wallet’s in my pocket,” he gritted tightly, feeling fingers sliding around to the front as if to go under his jacket when he heard a low laugh in his ear and the next words froze him.

“It’s not your money I want, baby,” the man practically purred, pressing his body more the moment Dean tensed and the blade of the knife just scraped his throat in mild warning. “Noticed you the first day you and your…friend got to town and have been watching you since.”

Dean’s breath picked up at both the not so hidden message in the words and when those sliding fingers tugged his shirt out of his jeans to move under it. “Hey…wasting your time then cause I so don’t roll that way,” he hissed sharply at the feel of those fingers suddenly squeezing his nipple.

“I think you do, hotstuff. I’ve seen you eyeing that guy with you and I also saw the way he watched you. Who is he?” the man behind Dean used his weight to control Dean’s movements while keeping the knife close to his throat as his other hand skimmed under his shirt before moving lower.

“My brother, asshole,” Dean jerked at the feel of his belt coming loose, trying to twist to shove the weight off of him as nimble fingers got the button of his jeans open to allow them access to slip down to palm his suddenly interested erection.

“I think he’s more than that,” the man’s hips pressed a little harder to succeed in trapping his groping palm against Dean’s groin to chuckle at the sound of the low moan. “In fact I’d bet you and your brother do a bit more in that motel room than watch bad cable…or maybe I should ask him?”

Dean’s head jerked around but gasped as the knife dug in almost carefully to remind him of who was in charge. “Leave…him alone,” he gritted, having to bite his lower lip to push the groan that wanted to come at the feel of the huge palm roughly rubbing him through the thin cotton of the briefs.

Since Sam’s soul had been restored Dean had been keeping the other side of their relationship low and careful. He hadn’t wanted to push Sam but now that was backfiring on Dean because his body wanted the contact and it clearly wasn’t being choosy.

“Put your hands on the wall,” the man ordered after he’d pulled his hand free and eased back but gave the blade a final nudge. “You fight or don’t listen and I may pay that motel a visit just to see this ‘brother’ of yours. Now, here’s what we’re going to do…”

Wanting to tense, his hunter instincts screaming to fight back like he’d been taught Dean weighed the risks between himself and his brother and managed to hold himself still as he felt his hands being spread above him against the wall while both hands now attacked his jeans. “Wait…what…”

“Shut up or I’ll gag you,” the voice was rougher. “Take your clothes off for me and do it quick.”

“You wanna fuck me against the wall in an alley then strip me yourself…bitch,” Dean’s smart mouth was part of him and even facing what he was right then it came out, biting off the hiss that was part pain and part something else as the hard body was back against him with hands tearing at his clothes.

“Oh, I’m taking you somewhere else to fuck that hard ass, baby,” the man whispered hotly, lips biting and sucking down Dean’s neck before slipping a blindfold over his victim’s eyes. “But I want to see you naked in my backseat as I do…now strip.”

The shiver that comment caused was clearly visible in the dark alley as the man hummed low in his throat as he used what little light there was to watch Dean slowly remove his jacket and T-shirt and then struggled to stay balanced against the wall while fighting with his boots, jeans and briefs.

“Damn, you are a hard and hot thing,” he smiled at the way Dean shifted since that clearly put him off but then grabbed his hands to twist them roughly behind his back. “Don’t fight,” he warned as he pushed Dean over to where a car was waiting. “You like this?” he asked after seeing the hardening erection.

“Fuck you,” Dean growled, gasping as he was shoved a little harder to be bent over the trunk of a car and something twisted in him at the thought of being taken somewhere else.

“No, that’s what I’ll be doing to you,” the voice returned as the man went back to preparing Dean for travel by first arranging his hands at the small of his back and quickly wrapping them in some form of tape. “Turn around.”

Accepting the risk to his brother, Dean followed instructions while being a little curious as to what his wrists had been tied with since he knew it wasn’t rope.

“Bondage tape,” the man explained as if knowing what Dean was wondering as he began to slowly work something up the growing cock. “Want you hard and dripping when he get to where we’re going,” he smiled a little in the darkness now that he was confident Dean’s eyes were covered. “Silicone cock ring has something I figure will keep you busy on the drive but we’ll get to that…once I get these stuffed in that tight ass.”

Usually the cockrings he and Sam used were the open/close kind and since his cock was already alert and wanting something the feel of the odd rubber like ring being slide up until it fit snugly at the base had Dean giving little moans and gasps.

By the time he digested the man’s words to understand them he was being turned back and feeling the burn of something small, round and hard being pulled between his legs and then shoved into his unprepared ass leaving Dean gasping as the rest of the anal beads was put in.

“Took all those beads like a champ,” the man’s voice was getting rougher as he took in the naked man shivering as his body adjusted to the feel of those little silicone beads attached to the anal tail of the cock ring. “Now, get in the backseat on your knees.”

Hating the blindfold, Dean had to allow the touch on his neck to lead him over while a hand on his head helped him get into a backseat that felt tiny anyway for his 6’ body but it was moving and feeling the beads in his ass moving with him that sent his already on fire body even tighter.

He heard the sound of the tape again and felt his ankles being wrapped tightly before hands he couldn’t see but felt arranged him so he was soon flat on his stomach with his aching trapped cock pressed against his chest where it was beginning to leak precome.

The backseat smelled like stale beer and sex so Dean figured he wasn’t this guy’s first rodeo, shoulders bunching as he was lifted easily to be put in the car fully as the large and hard body crammed into the backseat to finish preparing him for…whatever.

“You look so hot laying like this, baby,” the man leaned closer to begin to suck Dean’s stretched neck, his hand rubbing over the bare ass with the line of beads going into it. “You’re gonna be even hotter on the drive but I want this ass in the air so up on your knees and put this in your mouth.”

“Pervert,” Dean shot in a gravelly voice as he stopped struggling against the desire building when something pressed against his lips. “What…what is it?”

“Don’t worry about what it is, baby. You just suck it to get it real wet cause you’re gonna want this dripping wet before I use it on you later,” the man hesitated before slipping the realistic looking cock like dildo into Dean’s mouth. “Say his name,” he ordered roughly, watching the way the cock jumped. “Say your brother’s name.”

Thoughts of Sam could always make Dean hot so he tried to resist the order when a hard hand slapped his ass with a loud smack and he groaned as the anal beads moved. “Sam,” he gasped, feeling a stroke over his dripping cock before he felt it pressed up to his chest again with the damn bondage tape wrapping around his chest and back to trap it and that made his next use of his brother’s name a low moan. “ _Sammy_.”

“Hmm, I like that. You’re hot for him, aren’t you? While you’re back here, you think long and hard about your little brother fucking your ass or that it’s his cock you’re sucking. Open that hot mouth for me,” he groaned deeply as he watched the fake cock slid between Dean’s lips. “Good boy,” he whispered, trying to adjust his own bulging erection in his jeans. “Just one more thing…”

Leaning over in the cramped backseat to press his lips against Dean’s ear, the whisper was soft and quiet as he gave a kiss that was gentler than would have been expected in a situation like this. “Use it if you have to,” he spoke as he climbed out to get in behind the wheel to start the car.

The backseat was small and even being on his knees like this didn’t give Dean a lot of room but he guessed that was part of this as he tried to get a bit more comfortable with his knees folded under him so his ass was in the air with his wrists and ankles taped with an all too real feeling cock in his mouth to suck on it while his own cock ached and leaked precome onto his chest and down where it was trapped.

A small smile formed as his mouth moved around to suck, not even minding the blindfold as much as he thought he would since the soft humming from the front seat reassured him a little while it also made him shiver since it appeared like his little brother had a few more kinks than he’d ever thought possible.

He was just beginning to lose himself in the feel of the engine vibrating, though he was curious to where in the hell the car had come from, and the way those damn beads moved in his ass whenever his tensed his muscles when a sudden click was heard and he gasped out a loud moan at the sudden vibration on his cock and also from those beads.

“Did I forget to mention both the ring and beads had a vibrating function?” Sam smiled with his tongue in his cheek while adjusting the mirror so he could watch his brother in the backseat and saw the way his hips were moving to try to get some relief from the vibrations going through his now fully leaking cock and the beads that were vibrating in his ass. “Like that? Then you’ll love this.”

The cock like dildo in Dean’s mouth began to emit a low vibration that increased unless it was sucked hard and fast and soon the wet loud sucking sounds along with low moans as Dean sucked had Sam’s hand sliding down to palm his own erection as it pressed against his jeans.

Sam had been pissed earlier that night at the way his brother flirted in the bar but it hadn’t just been that reason that caused him to walk out. He needed the time if he wanted this to work like he’d been planning for weeks.

Since his soul was restored Dean had been treating him with kid gloves; keeping their sex well within certain lines and never ever crossing certain lines and he’d finally had enough.

Dean normally set the rules to what they did and was on top which was fine with Sam since he preferred having his brother in control but there were times, especially these days, that he thought maybe his brother needed to have the freedom on someone else being the dominant one if only for a night.

It hadn’t been easy to plan or prep for something like this but when he’d stormed out of the bar tonight it was plain to Sam that it would be the perfect time to jump his brother and only hoped Dean would catch on before he fought back because jumping Dean like this could have had serious bad consequences for Sam.

Touching the remote to up the strength of the vibrating just because he loved the sounds his brother made, Sam glanced back to see Dean’s hips rutting against nothing as the beads touched the inside of his ass while the bondage tape around his chest pressed over the cockring to make it vibrate even harder.

“Get your ass up higher,” he ordered, using one hand to control the wheel of the small Dodge car he’d borrowed while moving his other over the seat to offer a couple not so light slaps with his palm directly over the raised and shaking ass.

“You shouldn’t have flirted tonight, Dean. I know some things have changed while I wasn’t me or whatever but you need to tell me if you still want me like that or not but flirting directly in front of me…that hurt and now so might this,” another slap but Sam kept an eye on Dean to make sure nothing was hurting him since tied like he was and unable to speak and blindfolded it would be up to Sam to judge by his brother’s face if he was in true pain.

“I have the dome light on, Dean. People can see in and see your ass in the air with my hand on it,” Sam heard the sound and got that it was supposed to be a growl but sucking the dildo took some of the heat out of it and he ran the tip of his finger down to press on the spot just behind Dean’s balls and heard the moans pick up as he pressed again. “Like that, Dean? Like being totally at my mercy for once? Not knowing what I have planned when we get to where we’re going.”

Dean groaned around the device in his mouth, feeling something on his face and knowing it wasn’t sweat, wishing he could tell Sam the flirting was nothing since the hidden hurt could be heard in his brother’s voice.

He and Sam had played kink before but not to this side of things and he was seriously wondering if any of Sam’s soulless self’s habits had worn off on his little brother as he tried to move back but still stay where Sam wanted him but the little nibble of concern about the whole dome light did worry him.

“I think people like seeing the show you’re putting on for me, Dean,” Sam glanced back to the road before keeping his hand moving in the dark car since he wouldn’t have humiliated his brother to that degree and made certain they were alone on the road or he wouldn’t have put Dean in the position he had.

Of course he didn’t plan on letting his brother know that just yet as he turned the car down a road that required both hands to maneuver. “Almost there.”

It was hard for Sam to keep in character but he hadn’t missed the little changes that had come over his brother in the alley that normally Dean didn’t allow to show when he was in charge.

Shutting the car off, Sam took his time getting stuff out of the trunk and making certain everything he’d need right away was in place inside the tiny cabin before going out to open the door to the old Dodge Charger that he’d chosen for this.

“I’m going to get you inside now,” he told his brother casually, reaching in easily and felt the jerk and gasp when Dean figured out that he wasn’t being cut loose enough to walk. “It’s still my game, big brother and I want you tied like this for a bit more.”

Dean knew he wasn’t a light weight and heard Sam grunt as he took his weight over his shoulder but fought to keep doing what he was but it was heard when the hardness of Sam’s shoulder pressed against his trapped and overly sensitive cock.

Kicking the door shut with his foot, Sam tossed his tied up brother onto a king size bed on his back to hear the grunt before he followed him down to straddle his legs as he laid flat to begin to lick his way up Dean’s heaving chest to clean the come that had leaked from his brother’s weeping and blood red cock.

“Made a mess here,” he murmured roughly, licking roughly up to taste his brother before following the trail up to where it had run down to Dean’s neck and face to lower his lips to the hollow of Dean’s throat to suck on the skin until he knew he’d leave a mark. “Have to clean you up a little but you’re still dripping. You wanna come yet, Dean?”

Trying to push the dildo out to do more than nod, Sam’s hand over it push it back in as his teeth scrapped over his brother’s jaw. “Keep it in,” he ordered lowly. “You don’t get to stop sucking that until I’m ready for it now roll over,” he rolled Dean over onto his stomach to straddle his upper thighs. “God, I could so fuck you right now but…first we’re taking these beads out.”

Pressing his hand into the center of Dean’s back, Sam had to fully undo his zipper to find some release of the too tight jeans as his own leaking hard-on wanted action. “Hold on, baby,” he breathed against Dean’s neck to feel him shiver and figured as soon as his brother could he’d hit him for the continued use of the endearment.

Dean moaned around the dildo in his mouth as the beads pulled free with a slow steady pull, wanting to weep when the last one was out but bucked at the first cold touch of lube on his ass and red, puckered hole and then let out a near whimper when a finger pushed in.

“Did you think I’d just shove that thing in with spit, Dean?” Sam was fighting not to roll his hips against his brother’s jerking ass as he worked the finger up past the first ring of muscle that was still relaxed from the inner vibrating the beads had done the past couple of hours. “You are so tight and hot…” he reached up to touch the dildo but saw fit to give a firm order as he was removing it. “Don’t talk unless it’s my name or a moan. No words or else.”

Gasping as the dildo was pulled from his mouth, Dean swallowed a few times and wished for the first time that his brother would remove the blindfold but stayed quiet until the dildo, sopping wet from spit, slipped past the rim of his hole to slide in nearly halfway before being pulled out to push in again.

“Sammy…” Dean’s voice was ragged by now and his body felt strung out but still on edge the closer he got to feeling his brother’s hands or mouth or whatever the hell Sam wanted to use on him.

Not wanting to hurt his brother but understanding that Dean’s patience had a limit that was close to the surface, Sam nudged the dildo up a final half turn until he felt his brother’s body go lax after a moment of tension with a low groan.

“That feel good?” he hit the switch to the vibrators lowest setting and eased back so he could roll his brother back over which sank the device even deeper in his ass and with the way it was angled it would hit Dean’s prostate with every move his brother made now. “I’m going to cut your ankles free but just spread them apart for me and don’t move them.”

Letting go of control was always easy for Dean and while a small part of him wanted to take charge the other part of him began to relax more under his brother’s commanding tone.

Months ago it wouldn’t have been like this because Dean wouldn’t let his brother near him while he was without a soul and while he was still a little leery at the different toys Sam had found for this he spread his legs as much as he could and suddenly realized he was feeling denim.

“I like seeing you like this, Dean,” Sam’s voice seemed tight as he battled his own desire to take and have with giving his brother as much as his could from this night. “Sweaty, body shivering from that vibrator in your ass while your cock is so hard and swelled…want me to cut the tape holding it?” he asked in a husky whisper as he ran his mouth up his brother’s body to pause and swirl his tongue over, around and in Dean’s navel to earn a stuttered moan with his name mixed in.

Using his switchblade to carefully cut the bondage tape, Sam pulled it off to chuckle lowly at the way Dean’s angry cock seemed to jump once freed and only the cock ring kept him from coming. “You want to come?” he asked lowly, sure of the answer but also sure that Dean wouldn’t give in that quickly. “I am so going to make you beg for this, Dean.

“That’s the plan in this, right? Me having all the control and you being able to come only when I say you can? Or maybe you don’t want to come for me and it’s that girl tonight that gets you all hard and…” Sam was still a little pissed off about that and it showed in the way he upped the vibrator’s speed as he crawled his way up Dean’s lean ruggedly built body until his knees were on either side of his brother’s head.

“Mmmhn…Sam…” Dean wanted to say anything to take that back but then felt the weight on his chest, the feel of rough denim and moaned low in his throat when he felt that denim touch his face as a hand adjusted the pillows to allow his head to have the angle it would need for this.

“I am so damn hard for you right now,” Sam whispered, pulling his t-shirt off to toss it over his shoulder but only pulled his zipper down to spread his jeans open more so the leaking cock was pressing against his boxers. “You’re going to suck me, Dean…and I want to hear you sucking my cock like you were sucking the fake one,” he pulled his weeping and ready dick out with a shudder of control before placing it so the precome leaking from the slit touched his brother’s lips. “Lick it off first.”

Dean’s whole body shuddered at that but did as ordered, tasting the salty and sweet taste that was pure Sam and groaned deeply, struggling with his bound hands for the first time since this started because he wanted to feel his brother’s body but knew the game and slowly took the head into his mouth.

“God, you are so hot,” Sam moaned at the feel of his brother’s lips closing over him and tried not to thrust his hips but by the time Dean’s mouth began sucking wetly and his tongue moved up the backside of his cock Sam was rolling his hips forward to fuck Dean’s mouth with hard thrusts until he felt himself getting too close and pulled back. “Wait…Dean…want to come in you,” he groaned.

Rolling his eyes behind the blindfold, Dean simply shifted his hips and groaned as he was flipped, felt the dildo pulled out with a burn of slight pain that was instantly replaced with the tight heat of Sam’s cock sliding into his now fully stretched and ready hole but didn’t miss that Sam had lubed up just to assure an easy entrance.

“ _Shit_!” Dean breathed at the feel of his little brother’s cock sliding into him to strike his prostate the first thrust and he didn’t care if he talked or not when he was torn between trying to thrust back to meet Sam’s hips when they began to push into him with sharp rolls or finding friction for his cock in the worst way. “Sam…Sammy, please…”

“Say it,” Sam groaned, holding back because he wanted to hear the words come out of Dean’s mouth but feared his brother wouldn’t or couldn’t say them.

Dean groaned again, lust and desire burning him up as he felt Sam’s arm snaking around to help get him more on his knees to drive his cock against his sweet spot over and over until he was close to losing coherent words but got what Sam needed to hear even if it wasn’t quite what Sam thought it was.

“Love you,” he gasped out, feeling the tape binding his arms come loose and groaning at the relief of having movement back as they were stretched out carefully to avoid pulling any muscles. “I need you, Sammy. I want you and no one else. Not Lisa, not some girl at a bar but it’s still in me to flirt, baby boy but that doesn’t change what we have.

“You will always be my little brother, my partner, my best friend and…my lover,” Dean’s voice dropped into the deeper and huskier one that extreme emotion brought out. “And right now I want you to fuck me into next week so I can come and…that’s my boy,” he groaned at the final thrust that had Sam coming with a shout.

Sam hadn’t expected to hear what he had and the emotion in his brother’s voice had helped push him over. He was feeling Dean’s muscles clamp on his cock as he still shuddered through the orgasm but still had the sense about him to slid a hand around to get the silicone cock ring off of his brother and begin to stroke him.

“God, gotta…” Dean moaned, dropping his head at the feel of Sam’s hand working him so skillfully and knew it wouldn’t take much for him to come. “Harder, Sam.”

“Still bossy,” Sam smiled but tightened his grip as he stretched up to wrap his other arm around Dean’s chest while raking his teeth over the curve of his neck that was offered when his brother bowed his head forward against the building pressure of release. “You can come, Dean,” he whispered against his brother’s neck as he did recall what he’d said earlier.

So much strain, so much tension in recent months, of holding back and the events of tonight broke Dean’s resolve and when he felt the climax wash through him it was hard and shaking as he came over Sam’s hand, shooting white strips of come and only the support of Sam’s arm kept him up as his shaking arms couldn’t hold him right then.

“Sammy…” he groaned as the firm hand kept stroking and milking his cock for every drop while Sam’s mouth left trailing kisses along the back of Dean’s neck and over the side of his face until the orgasm ran its course and he went limp.

By the time Dean’s body cooled and his mind came back where he could think he realized he’d lost some time because the bed had been changed, the blindfold and toys were gone, he’d been cleaned and redressed in his sleeping shorts and could feel the warm heat of Sam’s chest pressed against his back.

Not one for cuddling, Dean allowed it because he was too limp and sexed out to consider moving and he also wanted to feel Sam close to him as he worked to roll so he was facing his younger brother to just watch as Sam slept or appeared to be sleeping.

“Thanks, Sammy,” he murmured as he lightly laid little kisses over his brother’s face and felt the small smile. “I needed this.”

“Even though we both like it the other way I can take a turn at being on top when he feel you need a change, Dean,” Sam’s eyes stayed closed but he could see his older brother’s face from under his lashes and felt the gentle touch of Dean’s hand as it moved to ease him closer. “Tonight I just got…”

“I flirt and will probably always flirt, Sam but it doesn’t change who I turn to every night,” Dean replied, accepting it when Sam moved closer and he tucked his brother’s head under his chin like he had since Sam was a child to look around them. “Sam…is this Bobby’s old fishing cabin?”

Tracing a scar on Dean’s chest with his finger, Sam stuck his tongue in his cheek. “Yeah,” he replied, guessing what the next question would be. “Bobby brought me the car I used and he took the Impala back to his place since I didn’t want to do this in her.”

Understanding, respecting and accepting his brother’s choice in that, Dean did however have some reservation about his little brother’s other choices. “What…did you tell Bobby when he asked why you wanted the keys to this place and the switch in cars?”

“Oh, I told him that I was going to jump you in an alley so I could kidnap you off to someplace more remote and fuck you all weekend because you flirted with some girl in a bar,” Sam thought he did a great job at keeping his voice steady when he felt the fingers pinch his ass after Dean stopped choking. “I told him we needed the time and I was worried the Impala would get stuck in the mud if it rained while we were here.”

“Uh-huh and that had better be what you told him, Sammy,” Dean growled, not caring if the rest of the world found out about this but he was determined that Bobby Singer would not. “What the hell kind of car did Bobby give you anyway?” he figured he’d still be working the kinks out of his back next month.

“Dodge Charger,” Sam hid his smirk by turning his face more into Dean’s throat but didn’t miss the low groan of dismay. “Yeah, Bobby said you might not like that choice.”

Dean hated that car more than ever since it had been his brother’s choice of transport while soulless…or it was before Castiel smashed it. “We are so talking about your taste in cars,” he sighed, settling back to feel Sam shiver and reached for the blanket. “All weekend?” he mused, closing his eyes as images began to come to him. “Got plans for what you think we may do in this cabin all weekend, Sammy?”

“Kind of figured you’d want to get back at me for the alley thing,” Sam murmured, not looking up until he felt fingers card through his hair. “Watched a lot of porn and got some really cool toys while I was planning this.”

“Remind me to never say you research stuff to death,” Dean offered a gentle kiss, their first really of the night, before feeling Sam begin to relax again. “We’ll have to see what we can come up with since I’ve got you, a cabin with no neighbors and a bag full of sex toys all to myself for a weekend. Could be…fun,” he smirked, using his other hand to clasp Sam’s. “No chance of Bobby dropping in?”

Recalling what else the older man had said made Sam decide to not tell his brother that their mentor probably had a firm idea to what they’d be getting up to at his cabin as he coughed. “No, Rufus was dropping in on him so that’ll keep him busy until we go to pick up the Impala. I didn’t hurt you did I?” he noticed the red abrasions on Dean’s forehead and cheek.

“Nope, I’m good and after a few hours of sleep I’ll show you how good I am,” Dean smiled fully now, relaxed and at ease as he listened to Sam’s laugh and saw the dimples as he smiled before falling to sleep just a few minutes ahead of his plotting brother and Dean decided that maybe being jumped wasn’t so bad after all.

 

**The End**

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading.


End file.
